Skyrim: The Dragonborns Awakening
by Spawnzilla
Summary: Binyamin, the Last Dragonborn, was banished from Nirn by Miraak, and finds himself in a new world, yet one with familiar problems. He stumbles upon a ragtag group of warriors known as the Shepherds. Binyamin strives to find a place in this world, a world filled with new adventures awaiting him. Binyamin's more than happy to oblige. This time however, he's not alone. (fixed story)
1. Prologue

Skyrim: A Tale of Dragons and Heroes

Prologue:

Binyamin sat tensely as Sahrotaar, the dragon he rode upon, flew across the murky waters of Apocrypha, gripping firmly on the beast's spines. He knew that that one slip would send him into the dark green depths, forever swallowed by the abyss. He cast his gaze onward, his eyes focused on a tower, standing above the waters as if it is the only thing of real importance in this reality. It very well may be, for it is the summit of Apocrypha, and it is there that he will battle against Miraak, with the fate of Solstheim decided by the outcome. As the tower comes closer, Sahrotaar spoke as he prepares to land.

"Beware, Miraak is strong. he knew you would come here." he remarked.

"I know," Binyamin responded. "But I must face him all the same. I just hope that I am strong enough."

The serpentine dragon landed atop the tower, allowing the Last Dragonborn to leap off of his neck. He then spotted the masked figure that he had come to know, with two dragons perched from side to side behind him.

"Miraak." Binyamin snarled, his hand on his scimitar.

The First Dragonborn did not regard him at first. he instead turned his attention to the dragon next to him.

"Sahrotaar, are you so easily swayed? no, not yet," He began, then turned to look at Binyamin. "We should greet our guest first."

With that, he began walking towards Binyamin, as if taking a leisurely stroll, before stopping just a few feet away from him.

"And so, the First Dragonborn meets the Last Dragonborn, at the Summit of Apocrypha. No doubt just as Hermaeus Mora had planned. He is a fickle master, you know. But now, I will be free of him. My time in Apocrypha is over." he stated, his voice with condescension.

"Of course, in order for that to happen, you will have to kill me." Binyamin replied, his eyes narrowing.

"Exactly. You are here in your full power, and thus subject to my power." Miraak stated. "You will die, and with the power of your soul, I will return to Solstheim and be master of my own fate again."

"If you truly believe that I will just roll over and die, then you are severely mistaken." Binyamin retorted, drawing his sword. "My shield shall end any strike you may unleash, my blade shall rend you of blood and flesh, and you will be undone by my POWER!"

With that, he bashed his sword against his shield thrice, signifying that he is ready to fight, before shouting in the dragon's tongue:

"Mul, QAH DIIV!"

As soon as those ancient words were uttered, Binyamin's body was engulfed in a fiery blue and orange glow, coalescing together to form an ethereal set of draconic armor.

"I see that you have learned some new things while you were in Solstheim," Miraak said, drawing a sword of his own, as well as a staff. "But it will not be enough. I already know of that power. Mul, QAH DIIV!"

Miraak was then also bathed in the same orange and blue glow, his body covered in it's own draconic armor.

"Kruziikrel, Relonikiv, NOW!" he shouted.

As soon as he uttered their names, the dragons in question flew from their perches and began circling the tower. It was then that Miraak made his first move, summoning forth a mass of tendrils from his staff to ensnare Binyamin. The Last Dragonborn struggled against the tendrils, before hacking them away with his sword. As soon as he cut away the last tendril, Miraak struck him with his blade, cutting into his flesh. Binyamin winced at the pain but also felt slightly lethargic. He realized that the sword must also absorb stamina. Binyamin was able to parry Miraak's next strike, and landed a swift blow on his right arm, slicing through muscle, and biting into bone. Miraak pulled away quickly, grunting in pain as he clutched his arm, dropping the staff. His left land glowed briefly, and in seconds, his wound healed. He reached his hand out and summoned a pair of Seekers to fight for him. Binyamin simply grinned and ran forwards to meet the Seekers before they could attack. He swung his blade into one of the Daedra, slicing it's writhing head from its body. Before it had fallen to the ground, he turned and severed the arms of the other one, rendering it defenseless. The Last Dragonborn slashed at the Seeker, and every hit cut deeper into its muscle and sinew. When he had finished, all that remained of the Daedra was a mass of putrid flesh and bones. Binyamin then turned towards Miraak, and they had begun their fight, Miraak sending a volley of lightning bolts towards Binyamin, forcing him to dodge. As they battled, Binyamin took an opportunity pull his shield back, and charge at Miraak with blinding speed. Miraak, not expecting him to be so fast, and was thus completely unprepared, was hit with so much force that he was sent flying across the floor, smashing head-first into a column of ancient tomes, causing it to crumble and collapse on top of him. Binyamin continued in his charge, reaching the pile of tomes in seconds. He thrusted his blade into the pile, but before the scimitar could touch one of the books, Miraak spoke.

"Fus, ROH DAH!'

Upon saying those words, Binyamin had found himself flung high into the air, his ears ringing from the thunderous wave inflicted upon him. He twirled in the air for a few seconds, before landing dangerously close to the edge of the tower. Binyamin groggily got up to his feet. he drew a sharp breath as he felt a popping sensation in his left shoulder. He realized that several joints in his arm had been dislocated, leaving it hanging limply on his side. He looked up to see Miraak, standing tall from the scattered tomes, despite the blood running down his mask.

"(cough), it seems that you are at a disadvantage. good." he said, his voice full of underlying contempt.

Binyamin only grinned in response, before using casting a grand healing spell. Now, his arm was completely healed, along with any wounds he had suffered. He then proceeded to shower Miraak with a volley of thunderbolts. With Miraak on the defensive, Binyamin stopped his attack to quickly grab his sword. He sprinted towards Miraak, but the First Dragonborn was ready this time. as soon as he was near, Miraak shouted once more.

"Feim, ZE GRON!"

Binyamin soon found his blade cutting through nothing but thin air, and almost tripping as he stopped his forward momentum. He turned to spot Miraak in the center of the platform, in an ethereal form and looking at one of the dragons circling above.

"KRUZIIKREL!" he called out, as if summoning the dragon. the drake in question then landed on the platform. Binyamin raised his shield in preparation but was shocked by what happened next.

"ZII LOS DI DU!" Miraak roared.

Once those words were uttered, the dragon let out a sharp roar of agony, before collapsing to the ground, dead. Upon its death, its body was consumed by fire, and its soul was absorbed into Miraak's person. Miraak let out a deep breath, as if in relief, as all the wounds he had previously suffered had now healed. He turned his head to look at Binyamin, who grimaced with frustration. The Last Dragonborn proceeded to shower Miraak with multiple destruction spells, all of which had the added effect of forcing Miraak to block. As soon as he saw an opening, Binyamin put his plan into action.

"Gol, HAH DOV!" he yelled.

It was directed not towards Miraak, but instead to one of the dragons flying overhead. Upon being struck by the shout, the dragon had landed upon the summits' platform and proceeded to attack Miraak, engulfing him in a stream of fire.

"Relonikiv, are you so easily swayed? to betray me for him?" Miraak questioned, turning to face his former minion.

Sahrotaar then stopped circling above and landed on the platform to join the onslaught, adding his own flame to the attack.

"I always knew you weak minded, Sahrotaar! so easily you betray me, after all these years!" Miraak exclaimed, struggling to keep the flames at bay.

While Miraak was contending with the dragons, Binyamin took the opportunity that was now open to him and ran straight at Miraak, pulling his sword back to drive it deep into Miraak's torso, the end of the blade jutting through his abdomen. This forced Miraak to drop his defenses, screaming from the searing pain of his insides being torn and cut apart. Binyamin used Miraak's body as a shield to protect himself from the flames until the dragons ceased their attacks, seemingly satisfied with what they have done. The Last Dragonborn then drew his sword slowly out of Miraak's body, causing the First Dragonborn to grunt in agony, before kicking him forcefully onto the ground. Miraak landed face down, a pool of his own blood forming around his body. Binyamin walked over to Miraak's body, and kicked it, causing the body to roll over on it back. It remained motionless, without even the slightest twitch. Binyamin glared at the body, waiting for anything to happen, then sighed, put away his sword, and turned away from the body, walking towards Sahrotaar. He was about to climb onto his neck when he heard a shuffling sound. He turned quickly and drew his sword, but he was too late.

"Feim, ZE GRON!" Miraak yelled, shakily getting to his feet.

He was once again in the ethereal state, allowing him the much-needed opportunity to use his next move.

"Relonikiv, ZII LOS DII DU!" Miraak shouted.

Binyamin knew what was going to happen, but was helpless to stop it, and thus was forced to watch as Miraak had stolen the soul from one of his former minions. As soon as the process was finished, Miraak's wound was completely healed and was now back to full power.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" Miraak roared.

With that, he gathered as much magical energy as he could muster, before expelling it forth. Binyamin instinctively raised his shield in defense but was not struck by any attack. He lowered his shield in confusion, which then turned to shock, as the entire platform on Miraak's side was filled with various Lurkers and Seekers, all waiting for their master's command.

"Kill them!" Miraak exclaimed, gesturing towards Binyamin and Sahrotaar. the newly summoned minions obeyed immediately, the Lurkers charging forward, while the Seekers fired several spells at a distance.

"Thuri, let us take to the skies!" Sahrotaar exclaimed.

Binyamin obliged, running towards the serpentine dragon and hopping on his neck. As soon as he was on, Sahrotaar leaped from the platform, before flapping his mighty wings. now that they were airborne, They were able to freely circle about the summit. Sahrotaar assaulted the various Daedra with a series of frost and flame attacks, while Binyamin focused his destruction spells on the main target; Miraak. However, the First Dragonborn was blocking all of the attacks Binyamin was throwing at him. Binyamin frowned when he realized that his assault was not working against him, so he decided to take immediate action.

"Sahrotaar, I'm going to need you to aid me from the air. keep his Miraak's minions at bay, for I will attack him directly." Binyamin stated.

Sahrotaar looked at him for a moment, before he nodded in agreement. He flew over the platform, and as he did so, Binyamin jumped off of his neck, and right behind Miraak. He was barely able to parry Binyamin's strike but was not fast enough to parry the next one, in which Binyamin had landed a blow on Miraak's torso. Miraak backed away, clutching his chest in pain, and proceeded to use his healing spells. Binyamin rushed to attack him once more but found his path barred by a quartet of Lurkers, which surrounded him on all sides. Binyamin let out a deep growl, before slashing the legs of the Lurker in front of him. the Lurker screeched in pain, collapsing on its knees, before Binyamin drove his blade through its head, killing it. He swiftly kicked it off his sword before the other Lurkers attacked, either by swinging madly at him, stomping at him, or grabbing at him with their tendrils. Binyamin hacked and slashed all of his assailants, each receiving devastating injuries but continued attacking. Binyamin managed to slice the legs of a Lurker clean off, causing the Daedra to groan weakly before falling dead. This allowed the Last Dragonborn to break free from the Lurkers and attack Miraak head on. He charged towards Miraak, sword held at the ready to draw more blood.

"Zun, HAAL VIIK!" Miraak shouted.

Binyamin was forced to stop as the shout nearly tumbled him off of his feet. He was worried more, however, of the fact that he had no weapon. He turned around hurriedly to find his sword, only to witness it fall from the edge of the platform, plummeting into the watery abyss below. He turned back, only to receive a powerful thunderbolt directly at his torso, causing him to scream in agony. He placed his hand on his chest and tried to use a healing spell, but was unable to call upon it, as he had used up most of his Magicka. Miraak unleashed another bolt of lightning at Binyamin, and another until he was firing non-stop. Binyamin could only hold up his shield weakly in an attempt to block the attack, with little effect.

"It is over for you, Dragonborn!" Miraak yelled. "soon, your soul will be mine!"

Binyamin grimaced in pain as he felt a massive shock throughout his body, the electricity coursing through his veins. He was saved from any further torment thanks to Sahrotaar's intervention. The serpentine dragon was able to land a painful blow on the First Dragonborn with a blast of fire. Unfortunately, it would be the last thing he would do. upon being struck by the fiery cone, Miraak turned his attention to Sahrotaar.

"Sahrotaar, ZII LOS DII DU!" he shouted.

Sahrotaar was only able to widen his eyes in shock before he felt his very soul ripped out of his body, his skin and flesh burning away. He crashed onto the platform, crushing a cluster of Seekers under his weight, before he had fully succumbed to the shout, leaving behind nothing but bones. Binyamin looked at the barren skeleton that was his ally, before glaring at Miraak in contempt.

'I must end this battle right now. though I am without my sword and my magic, there is one option I have left.' Binyamin though to himself.

With that, he channeled all of his concentration and desire into one form, one that was forged by his great ancestors long ago. Miraak turned away from the fallen dragon with satisfaction, now focusing his attention on finishing off the Last Dragonborn.

"Now, to finally end you once and..." Miraak began, but what he saw when he had turned around had robbed him of the last of his statement.

Binyamin now stood tall, despite his injuries, but it was not that which had caused Miraak's silence. It was his eyes, eyes that were glaring at him with a glowing silver gleam, eyes that seemed ancient, and full of power. He then looked down from those eyes, until they rested upon his right hand, which was now gripping a sword, one that was radiating a pure white light, one that seemed to be composed entirely out of energy. He looked back up at the Last Dragonborn, the shock, and trepidation evident on his form.

"Wh-what is this!?" Miraak exclaimed, fear beginning to take hold of him.

"This, Miraak," Binyamin began, pointing his shining blade at his foe. "is a power that only a true warrior can attain. this is the power attained by the ANSEI!"

Miraak, visibly frightened by the sheer power permeating from Binyamin's form, ordered his minions to attack. As the several remaining Seekers and Lurkers rushed towards the Last Dragonborn, he simply grinned maliciously and raised his sword high above his head, before swinging down on the Lurker closest to him. The end result was the Lurker splitting into two equal pieces, each piece falling to the side. Binyamin then proceeded to bisect the next Daedra near him and continued slicing his way through the mass of minions, slowly reaching Miraak. The First Dragonborn was visibly terrified at this point, and he began initiating his backup plan. As Binyamin was cutting down a trio of Seekers, he spotted Miraak pulling something out from his robes. What he saw in his hand was an Elder Scroll. His eyes widened when he realized where he had gotten it from, and had an idea of what he was about to do with it.

"YOU COWARDLY LITTLE THIEF!" Binyamin roared, quickly making short work of the Daedra barring him from his path.

He could hear Miraak chanting as he held the Elder Scroll towards him. he rushed at him as fast as he could, but it was too late.

"I hereby banish you, Dragonborn, from this world, and all of its timelines, with no hope of ever returning to Nirn!" Miraak exclaimed.

As soon as those words were spoken, a massive void of pure blue had engulfed Binyamin, swallowing him whole and fading from existence. However, Binyamin was able to strike Miraak, landing a lethal blow on his stomach. Miraak screamed as he felt his insides become eviscerated. He held his stomach closed as he applied healing magic to the wound, sealing the cut to prevent bleeding. He then stood up, feeling relief flood throughout his body. He knew, in the end, that he would not win against the Last Dragonborn, for the Elder Scroll had shown him various outcomes of the battle, all ending in his defeat. So, he had studied the Scroll to unlock a way of defeating him, which only revealed the banishment ritual. Miraak sighed, looking towards the spot where Binyamin was last seen. he could sense the rift in space and time that he had created, a time wound.

"At least now...I have defied my fate..." he muttered, exasperated from the collective exhaustion from the battle and the ritual. "I am finally the master of my destiny!"

"I do not think so, my rebellious servant." a voice called out, causing Miraak to tense up.

A tendril shot out from the ground, tearing the Elder Scroll from Miraak's hands. it was then that a massive form appeared, hovering over the platform, a mass of squirming tendrils and eyes, which were all focused on the First Dragonborn.

"Hermaeus Mora..." Miraak whispered, grimacing under his mask.

"For your act of defiance against me, against fate itself, I will Banish you from this world, just as you have banished the Last Dragonborn." Hermaeus decreed, pulling the Elder Scroll open.

"No...No!" Miraak exclaimed, feeling the cosmic energies surround him.

He was not able to say or do anything more, for he was enveloped by the same blue void as well, sucking him away from Apocrypha, and from all of Nirn. Hermaeus Mora rolled the scroll back up, before warping it away with his magic.

"May fate see to it that you die in the next world, Miraak." he said, before leaving the now war-torn Summit of Apocrypha.


	2. Chapter 1: A Rough Awakening

Binyamin groaned loudly as he stirred awake. He slowly opened his eyes, his vision adjusting to the bright light shining upon him. When he fully opened his eyes, he saw that it was sunlight shining down, further surveillance revealing that he was in a forested area.

'Strange,' he mused, 'I would have imagined I'd end up drifting about Oblivion.'

The Dragonborn sighed as he brought himself to his feet. He checked himself to see if he had everything with him. He saw that he was missing his scimitar, immediately drawing his thoughts back to previous events.

'I can't believe that bastard managed to put me in a position like this!' He mentally swore, clenching his fists. 'If I see him again, I'll make sure he is but a pile of ashes.'

He winced in pain as he realised he had sustained his battle wounds, so he cast a healing spell and walked onwards to get a better idea of where he is. As he journeyed through the forest, he came upon a clearing that revealed a road. Binyamin quickly stepped onto the path, relieved to find a path. Roads would mean people, and so there must be a settlement of some kind, hopefully one thats nearby. His hopes had been confirmed when he spotted a roadsign a few dozen feet ahead. When he stopped to view the sign, it had two signs pointing in the same direction. One sign read "Ylisstol", while the other simply read "SouthTown".

'These names...they are so unfamiliar,' Binyamin thought to himself. 'I was hoping I would be in somewhere like Cyrodiil. This could mean that Miraak...'

Binyamin immediately cleared that thought away. He needed to focus now. He decided to head in the direction the signs were pointing to, so that he may get his bearings and find out where he is. He continued to walk down the road, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. It wasn't long before he was able to spot a settlement about a half-hours walk from his position.

'Good, a settlement.' Binyamin thought, internally sighing in relief. 'Must be either SouthTown or that Ylisstol place. Only one way to find out.'

He marched towards the town with a much more briskly pace. However, when he had gotten near the settlement, he noticed a rather loud commotion emanating within the town, and smoke started rising to the sky.

'Seems like there's trouble brewing in that town.' He thought.

As he reached within the town's borders, he noticed several people running away and otherwise keeping their distance. He then spotted a group of men dressed in some basic leather armor chasing after some of the townsfolk. Binyamin swiftly went to one of the townspeople to get some answers. As he approached one of them, a young woman, she screamed, trying to get away from him.

"Lady! calm down, I'm not here to hurt you." Binyamin said reassuringly.

This got the woman to calm down enough to stop running. She looked at him with wariness and fear.

"I understand that you are in distress, madam." Binyamin began. "I just need to know what's going on here."

"Bandits." the woman responded, almost stuttering. "We're being attacked by bandits!"

She then looked over Binyamins side, her eyes widening as she ran off. Binyamin however simply sighed in frustration before he turned to see a burly man running at him with a massive war axe. Binyamin swiftly delivered a powerful kick to the man's stomach, hearing an audible snap as he did so. The man was sent flying away from him, crashing head-first into a stack of crates, buried underneath as they fell on him. He turned away to find a about a dozen more brigands approaching him. Five of them charged with axes or swords, while the rest stayed behind with arrows nocked and pointed at him.

"Let's get im, lads! He's got no weapon, and we have the numbers!" One of them shouted, the rest hollering in agreement.

Binyamin smirked at what the man said. He may be right about his predicament, but he's fought and killed worse things than bandits without weapons. When the five bandits reached him, he struck the one nearest to him in the throat, causing him to clutch his neck in pain. He pulled the bandit in front of him, making him a shield to block the next attacker, his other assailant shocked from driving his axe into his friends back. Binyamin kicked the two bandits away and raised his shield to parry an overhead sword slash from a third opponent. He then rammed the edge of his shield into his assailant's eyes, causing him to cry out in agony.

"AAAAGH! MY EYES!" the bandit screamed.

This gave Binyamin ample opportunity to pull him in to block a volley of arrows shot his way. He then lifted the now dead bandit over his head and flung him at the archers, knocking three of them down with their comrades' corpse.

The two remaining melee bandits glared at him fiercely.

"You bastard, we'll cut you to ribbons for what ya did!" One of them exclaimed.

They both charged at Binyamin, one raising his axe high above his head, while the other lunged at him with his blade pointed to his chest. Binyamin simply grappled the man's sword arm and pointed it to the other bandit, who ended up impaling himself onto the sword. He then pulled the other man to himself, putting his hands on his head and snapping his neck like a brittle twig. He tossed the bandits body aside and raised his shield to block another volley of arrows. He snorted in slight annoyance as he raised his hand to them. He channeled his Magicka into his palm and shot forth several streams of lightning, each one jumping through the archers several times. All that was left were their ashen remains. He then looked over to the last bandit, who was still pinned down by his dead comrade. Binyamin walked over to him, looming over the man as he was too shocked and frightened to move.

"Please," he begged. "Please, spare me. I-I won't try t-"

Before he could finish, however, Binyamin forcefully stomped his foot upon his head, crushing his skull and nearly splattering his brains out. Binyamin sighed as he looked around to find anymore bandits, then stopped when he realised he was alone. He then made his way in the direction that the bandits had come from. He soon came upon a bridge that crossed over a large waterway. He traversed the bridge, but only made it halfway before he was attacked by another group of bandits. There were fifteen of them in total, all of whom were wielding axes. They all charged at him simultaneously, screaming war cries and curses his way. Binyamin only rolled his eyes in annoyance, deciding to deal with them quickly. He breathed deeply, his lungs swelling with air, before shouting:

"Iiz, Slen UUS!"

The bandits that were racing across the bridge suddenly stopped dead in their tracks, now completely encased in solid ice. Some were frozen in mid-sprint, falling over as a result, either to the ground or plummeting into the waterway below. The rest stood as silent statues, slowly dying from a mix of asphyxiation and frostbite. With his assailants taken care of, Binyamin made his way to the other side of the bridge, searching for more bandits to put down. As he began looking around the buildings, he heard the sounds of battle east from his position. He quickly moved to the area where the battle was taking place. He stopped and hid behind one of the buildings in order to survey the area. He saw a group of bandits engaged with a small group of fighters; a blue-haired man in light plate armor wielding a peculiarly designed sword, with a mark on his shoulder. Another man in full plate armor, riding a horse and is wielding a lance, a young woman in a fanciful dress, wielding what appears to be a staff and seems to be providing support, and finally, a white haired woman in a large black coat with violet and gold decoratives, wielding a sword and what appears to be a spellbook, thus making her a magic user. Binyamin was intrigued by the white haired woman, as she seems to to not only throw bolts of lightning at her enemies, but also providing directions for the other fighters as well.

'That one has to be their leader.' Binyamin thought to himself. 'That, or some kind of tactician.'

He then took notice of several bodies of bandits, at least twelve from what he sees, lying on the ground.

'She seems to be rather capable as well.' He mused. 'Perhaps these people can help me. I'll have to approach this situation carefully.'

He continued to watch the group as they fought the remaining bandits, until only one was left. The last bandit however was in possession of a hostage, a young maiden, whom he held with a knife to his throat.

"Listen here!" the bandit barked. "Either you stay where you are, or I'll gut this woman like a fish!"

"You brutish knave!" The blue haired man yelled. "You will pay for this!"

"Oh, I don't think so, knight." the man snarled. "Once my reinforcements arrive, this town will serve as your graveyard!"

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." Binyamin called out, stepping out from his spot.

The bandit turned around to face the new arrival, only to receive a cone of ice piercing through his forehead, freezing blood and brains alike. The man dropped his knife and the maiden, who scurried off to safety, before falling backwards to the ground. The cone of ice shattered on impact, leaving a gaping hole where his forehead was. Binyamin huffed through his nostrils in condemnation, before he turned his attention to the group of fighters. They all were looking at him with a mix of caution and unease, which didn't surprise him. He decided to introduce himself as a means of alleviating tensions.

"Well, I am glad that I am not the only one trying to help these people." He said aloud. "To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

The man in plate armor frowned at him, clearly not liking him. The blue haired man spoke up first, however.

"I am Chrom, leader of the Shepherds." he said calmly.

He then gestures to the plated man."This is my personal guard, Frederick." He points to the young woman. "This is my sister, Lissa."

He finally gestures to the white haired woman. "And this is Robin, whom we have been recently acquainted with."

Binyamin raised his eyebrow in confusion at the last statement, but didn't bother asking about it.

"Well, I suppose it is my turn now, yes?" he inquired. "My name is Binyamin. I have come here to help fend off these bandits from this town."

"I see." Chrom stated, a small smile on his face. "I thank you for providing your support. However, we should prepare ourselves, for enemy reinforcements could arrive at-"

"I'll stop you right there, Chrom." Binyamin stated. "There will not be any reinforcements coming, for I have already dealt with them."

He then gestures to an area to the west, which Chrom and the others followed. What they saw left them stunned. There on a bridge were a multitude of bandits completely encased in solid ice, some of whom are being dragged by the waterway.

"How in the...?" Robin whispered, amazed by what she saw. "How do you know such magic?"

"Well...I hail from a land that has many potent magics and secrets." Binyamin explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wait a moment, are you saying that you're a foreigner?" Frederick spoke up, eyeing the man in suspicion.

"It depends, really." Binyamin said. "Where am I, if you don't mind me asking?"

Frederick snorted incredulously, as if he finds Binyamins question unamusing.

"You mean to tell us you don't know where you are?" Frederick muttered. "Where have I heard that one before?"

He then turns his attention to Robin, who was trying not to meet his gaze.

"You are currently in the Halidom of Ylisse, Binyamin." Chrom answered. "I would take it you're not from this land, then?"

"You'd be correct." Binyamin stated. "I am native to the province of Hammerfell, within the continent of Tamriel."

"Hammerfell? Tamriel?" Lissa questioned, scrunching up her nose. "It doesn't sound like anyplace we're familiar with."

"Neither does it sound all that credible." Frederick answered.

"Well, if you don't find that credible, then you'd probably find how I ended up here even practically unbelievable." Binyamin deadpanned.

"Oh?" Chrom spoke. "How did you get here, then?"

"Well..." Binyamin began. "That is a very, VERY long story, one that, as said earlier, you probably wouldn't believe. Let's just say the end result left me lying down in some forest about a two hour walk south from here."

"I...I see..." Chrom responded, glancing at Robin curiously.

"What's with her?" Binyamin asked.

"Oh, nothing, it just seems that both of your stories are somewhat similar." Chrom replied.

"How so?" Binyamin questioned, tilting his head in confusion.

"Well..." Robin spoke up, approaching Binyamin. "Like you, I woke up in the middle of some forest under mysterious means, where I was happened upon by Chrom and his associates. However, I cannot seem to recall how that happened, or who I even am other than name."

"Oh, that's...rather unfortunate. I'm sorry." Binyamin said.

"Thank you, but you don't need to worry about it." Robin replied, smiling. "I'm sure I'll remember soon enough."

Binyamin nodded his head in understanding. Chrom then cleared his throat in order to gain everyone's attention, wishing to make an announcement.

"Well, since introductions have been made, I have a request to ask the both of you." Chrom began. "We will be making our way to Ylisstol, a fair city which will take a day's travel from here. In there, we will reassemble with the rest of the Shepherds."

"Right, you've mentioned before..." Binyamin said. "I take you aren't called that because of herding sheep, though."

"Indeed." Chrom responded. "The shepherds serve as a form of militia for Ylisse and her people. As said before, I am their leader. We are currently looking for individuals looking to join our group."

"I take it then that you are asking us to join?" Binyamin inquired.

"Correct, Binyamin." Chrom said. "Both of you have saved Ylissean lives. My heart tells me that you would be fitting for the Shepherds."

"But what of your mind, milord?" Frederick spoke up. "Will you not heed it's counsel?"

"Robin has proven herself to be a capable fighter as well as an exceptional tactician." Chrom replied. "We've brigands and unruly neighbors looking to bloody our soil. Are you suggesting we turn away such a skilled individual?"

"Yeah!" Lissa exclaimed. "Robin was so amazing out there! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?"

"You're certainly right, Lissa." Chrom said. "Besides, I believe her story, odd as it may be."

"T-thank you, Chrom. Thank you both." Robin said, smiling. "I'm not sure what to say."

"So how about It, Robin?" Chrom asked. "Will you join us, Robin?"

"I would be honored." Robin answered.

Chrom smiled and nodded his head in satisfaction. He then turned his attention to Binyamin, who looked at him with confusion.

"Binyamin." Chrom began. "I know that this may be a bit to take in, especially in your situation, strange as it is. However, you have proven yourself to be extremely capable in combat. The Shepherds could use a man with such skills."

Chrom then offered his hand to Binyamin.

"What say you, Binyamin? Will you join us?"

Binyamin looked at Chrom's hand in contemplation, before lifting his head to face him.

"Well, you were right when you said this was a bit to take in." Binyamin began. "I find myself in the middle of some forest, fought against bandits, came upon you, and now you're asking me to join you."

"Binyamin..." Chrom started, but Binyamin held out a hand.

"Let me finish." Binyamin stated. "Despite all of that, I don't really see much of a reason to refuse. So, consider me joined."

With that, Binyamin took Chrom's hand and shook it with fervour.

"Glad to have join us, Binyamin." Chrom said, smiling, yet also wincing a bit from Binyamin's grip.

As he tried to remove his hand from Binyamins, however, he found it held in place.

"I only ask for one condition." Binyamin stated.

"What would that be?" Chrom asked, slightly concerned.

"From what I have been able to gather from you, Chrom, you seem to be a man with connections." Binyamin started, taking a more serious expression. "Thus, it would be within reason that you can help me. All I ask is your assistance in helping me find a way back home. In other words, I help you, you help me. Do we have a deal?"

"Well, I don't see why I wouldn't agree." Chrom stated. "I'll say it's a deal."

Binyamin smiled in response to that.

"Splendid." He said simply, releasing his grip. "Now, how about we get moving? We don't have all day."

"Agreed." Frederick responded. "Though I have some concerns regarding those brigands, as they spoke in a Plegian accent."

Plegian? Whats that?" Robin asked

"Plegia would be referring to our western neighbors." Chrom explained."They send small bands of brigands and raiders across our borders, hoping to instigate war between our nations."

"Its simply awful, and the townspeople suffer the most! They're innocent people, just trying to live their lives!" Lissa exclaimed angrily.

"Be at ease, Lissa, for that's what the Shepherds are for, to guide and protect the sheep." Frederick said reassuringly. "Anger will only serve to cloud your judgement."

"I know, I know." Lissa mumbled in response. "Don't worry, I think I'm getting used to this."

Just then, a townsman approached the group, a look of gratefulness on his face.

"Good sirs and ladies, please stay the night!" the man offered. "We would wish to have a feast in honor of our saviors!"

"As great and tempting of an offer that is, I'm afraid we must decline." Frederick said. "We must make our way to Ylisstol with haste."

"W-wait, we aren't staying for the night? Why!? It's nearly dark out, Frederick!" Lissa practically yelled.

"When it gets dark, we'll make camp, eat off the land, make our beds from twigs and the like." Frederick explained. "Didn't you say earlier that you are 'getting used to this'?"

Lissa only frowned at him in response.

"Frederick? Sometimes I hate you." she grumbled, folding her arms.

"You've quite the stern lieutenant there." Robin mused.

"Well, stern is ONE way to put it, among other things." Lissa said.

"He only ever smiles when he's bringing down the axe." Chrom elaborated jokingly.

"Duly noted." Robin said rather shakily.

"You do know that I am STILL present?" Frederick inquired.

"Oh, we know." Chrom said, chuckling.

"Please, from what I've seen, he's a delicate flower compared to my mentor." Binyamin snorted. "No offense."

"None taken." Frederick responded curtly. "We should get moving, since our business is finished here."

With everyone in agreement, the group of adventurers made their way out of SouthTown, and on the road to the city of Ylisstol.

As the adventurers journeyed through the forest, Lissa began to grow bored and started complaining about her feet hurting.

"How much longer do we have to go, Frederick?" Lissa whined. "Its already dark out, and we're in the middle of some forest! Not to mention all of the bugs buzzing about. So disgusting, all of these insects flying about and-"

Lissa stopped talking and her eyes widened as she started making choking sounds.

"Eeeeufh, one ghot en ma mauth!" She gagged. "Aaaugh, this es hored!"

"Oh come now, Lissa, hardship builds character!" Chrom replied. "How about you help me gather firewood?"

"Euugh, I think I swallowed it..." Lissa began. "I'll pass on finding firewood. I think I've built my character enough for one day!"

"Well, I could help with getting firewood." Binyamin stated.

He walked over to one of the trees nearby while the others watched with interest. When he got near the tree, he suddenly leaped upwards and delivered a powerful kick to it. This made the tree rattle so greatly it cause several small branches and twigs to fall down, along with a shower of leaves. This left the others shocked and flabbergasted at his strength. Binyamin then gathered all of the twigs and branches and brought them to the group.

"So, who's going to clear out a spot?" Binyamin inquired, looking at the group, and noticing their expressions. "What?"

"You almost uprooted a tree with a kick, that's what!" Lissa exclaimed. "How in the world are you that strong?"

"Well, let's just say that I was born with some special qualities, which were brought out from roughly twenty years of training." Binyamin explained.

"I'll say." Chrom whistled, impressed. "Must have been some pretty intense training for your level of strength."

"You have no idea." Binyamin said, almost grimacing.

"Okay, so we now some firewood..." Robin began. "We should probably look for some food. I'm starving."

"Indeed." Frederick said agreeingly. "Some hunting and gathering would be in our interests."

It was then agreed upon that Binyamin should go along with Chrom in order to find some game to hunt. They both silently trekked through the forest, until they had come upon a deer. Binyamin was first to strike, sending an ice spike into the deers' right leg. The deer tried to run, but was swiftly killed by Chrom, who stabbed it in the neck. Binyamin went to work in chopping all of the best pieces, handing half of them to Chrom for carriage. They brought the pieces back to the campground, where a fire has been made thanks to Robin. They all sat near the fire as their meals cooked, and began eating once they were done.

"Oh gods, it's been too long since I enjoyed a nice, juicy piece of venison!" Chrom exclaimed, biting off a large portion of his venison leg.

"I don't know..." Lissa mumbled. "The meat has a more gamey flavor than I'm used to. Couldn't you have gotten something more tame, like a rabbit?"

"Come now, Lissa, your brother and our new associate here has worked hard to get us this meal." Frederick stated, gesturing to the two in question. "We should always be willing to make ourselves stronger for the sake of others, even with matters we don't otherwise like."

"Why aren't you eating then, Frederick?" Lissa questioned.

"Oh! Well...I had a large lunch earlier!" Frederick blurted out.

"Right..." Binyamin said. "Well, it could have been worse, Lissa. Chrom here wanted to go hunting for bear meat!"

"Really, Chrom?" Lissa deadpanned. "Everyone knows that bear meat is terrible. You should have caught on by now!"

"But bear meat is great, Lissa!" Chrom argued.

"How about we get another opinion, then." Lissa interjected. "Robin, what do you think?"

"Om nom, aum nom." Robin munched.

Lissa stared at her for a moment, before shrugging to herself.

"I guess it wouldn't matter much if you haven't eaten all day." She concluded.

Once everyone was done eating, they all prepared for sleep, resting until the fire went out. Chrom was having trouble sleeping however. Something was feeling off at the moment, almost like someone was watching them. He got up from his position and started scanning the area. This had the added effect of waking up Lissa, however.

"*yawn* What's wrong, big brother?" Lissa asked, concerned.

"Sorry to wake you, but something is amiss..."

"Define 'something'." Lissa said.

"I can't say for sure." Chrom answered. "I'll have a look around, see if there is something."

"Not without me, you aren't! I'm coming too." Lissa stated.

"Heh, thanks Lissa." Chrom said.

"Hope you wouldn't mind a third member.'' Binyamin yawned, getting up.

"Binyamin! I'm sorry to have disturbed your sleep." Chrom stated.

"No worries, I'm a very light sleeper." Binyamin responded. "So, shall we investigate?"

Chrom nodded, and the three of them went off to investigate whatever was causing them disturbance. They walked quietly throughout the forest for several minutes, seeing nothing out of the ordinary thus far. One thing was off to them, however.

"It's so dark out here, and not a single sound at all." Lissa began, looking around. "Where did all of the birds go?"

"Yes, it is rather strange..." Binyamin agreed.

"Something's wrong here..." Chrom concluded.

Suddenly, a bright glow began emanating from Binyamin's pack, shining through the sealings.

"What in the..?" Chrom blurted.

He was unable to finish his sentence, however, as the ground was suddenly quaking violently, throwing the small party off-balance.

"What in Oblivion is going !?" Binyamin exclaimed.

"Lissa, stay close to me!" Chrom shouted, grabbing on to his sister.

They then noticed a shadowy, gargantuan figure approaching them, quickly covering distance.

"Lissa, run." Chrom said sternly "Go!"

Lissa obliged, fleeing from the scene, with Chrom and Binyamin following close behind. Binyamin looked behind him for a moment, shocked by what he saw. The ground had ruptured open, and lava began gushing out like blood from a wound. Great, billowing balls of fire were raining down around them now, setting the surrounding forest ablaze. Chrom then leaped off of the edge to lower grounds, Lissa following after him. Binyamin came from the back, making sure they were safe. As they stopped for a moment to catch their breaths, Lissa spotted something in the air.

"Guys, Look!" She yelled, drawing the others attention.

They all saw the air above them begin to shimmer and sputter, until a great sphere of light opened, one that eerily like an eye. The group backed away cautiously, seeing movement within the sphere. Then, five humanoid figures emerged from the light, falling headfirst into the forestry below. Binyamin's pack glowed again, much more brightly this time. Binyamin then unsung his pack, opening the flaps to reach inside. He Then pulled out a blade, which was shining fiercely bright. The figures then emerged from the foliage, armed and with eyes glowing crimson.

"What is..." Lissa began.

"Lissa, stay behind me. We'll take care of them." Chrom said, looking at Binyamin.

He offered a curt nod in response, and the figures soon attacked. Two of them lunged for Chrom while the other three attacked Binyamin. Chrom blocked an axe swing from his first opponent before slashing into it's side. Chrom turned to face his opponent, only to be shocked to see that it had not fallen. It turned it's head to face him, audible cracks from its neck being heard. It lunged at him again, bringing it's axe down to his head. Chrom blocked it in time, pushing against the monster. The creature was kicked off it's feet by Chrom, who lept upwards and drove his blade into its abdomen. The creature moaned before dissipating in a cloud of violet smog. Chrom pulled up his sword and turned to Binyamin, who had already defeated two of the creatures and was in the middle of killing the third. Chrom was impressed by the man's skill with a blade, but his attention was pulled away by Lissa screaming. The two warriors quickly turned and saw that one of the creatures was drawing near Lissa, raising it's axe to strike her down. They both ran to save her, but knew that they would be too late. The creature brought it's axe down, but before it landed the fatal blow, a figure dressed in blue jumped between the two, blocking the strike and holding it from being with their blade.

"Help!" They called out, sounding strained. Chrom nodded and ran forward, raising his blade to strike. The figure parried the axe away, raising their sword as well. The both of them struck at the same time, cutting deep into the creature, which faded away into nothing.

Chrom then started walking over to the figure, curious and wary of their presence.

"Quite the entrance." Chrom began. "What's your name, stranger?"

The figure turned their head to face him, before running off into the forest. Chrom tried to pursue her, but was stopped by Binyamin.

"Forget about them." Binyamin said. "We have more incoming."

"Milord! Milady! Are you alright!?" Frederick shouted, galloping forward. Robin was following closely behind them, sword already drawn.

"Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?" Robin questioned, grimacing as she noticed their growing numbers.

"No, these things are not of Ylisse, I can promise you that." Chrom responded, holding up his sword.

"No one is injured, then?" Frederick asked. "Thank the gods. We should focus our efforts in these creatures, then."

Chrom agreed as they prepared for combat. Robin then began working out a strategy with the group.

"Alright, I think it would be best if Chrom and Frederick are paired together. Chrom will provide offence while Frederick provides defense." Robin explained, gaining nod for Chrom and Frederick. "Binyamin, it would be best if we worked together, attacking the enemy with weapons and magic. Lissa could provide healing and support from behind."

"Hold on, whats to stop the enemy from potentially sneaking around and attacking Lissa behind our backs?" Frederick asked, concerned.

"I believe I have an answer to that." Binyamin answered, searching his blade.

He raised his hands, which glowed with golden light, similar to his sword. He then pointed them to the ground, the light shooting out and forming a great circle of golden light surrounding them all.

"What is this?" Chrom asked. "I feel invigorated."

"Guardian Circle." Binyamin explained. "A master level restoration spell that wards off undead, as well as slowly heal those within."

"Wait, you can use miracles as well?!" Lissa yelled. "Wow, what can't you do?"

"A question for later, for the enemy is upon us!" Binyamin responded, pulling his sword back out.

He took his position alongside Robin as the creatures drew near them. As soon as some reached the circle, however, they turned and fled from the group. However, a few archers had sent a volley of arrows their way, but we're both deflected by both Binyamin and Frederick. Chrom then charged out of the circle and engaged the creatures alongside Frederick. Binyamin and Robin provided cover fire in the form of spells, Robin sending bolts of lighting their way while Binyamin was hurling orbs of golden light at them. The orbs burst on impact, bathing the creatures in golden light. The orbs seemed to cause them great harm, some dying and fading away at the spot, but when one of them hit one near Chrom, he was caught in the blast as well.

"Milord!" Frederick shouted, going over to him.

"I'm fine, Frederick." Chrom responded "Just a bit disoriented, is all."

"Frederick, to your right!" Binyamin called out.

Frederick turned his head to his right and saw one of the creatures rushing at him with its sword raised above its head to strike him.

Frederick immediately turned and jabbed his lance into the creature's chest, skewering it.

"My thanks." Frederick said to Binyamin, who gave a curt nod in response.

Binyamin suddenly pulled Robin to the side, earning a yelp of surprise from her. An axe flew into view, landing heavily in the spot where she was moments before. She looked at the axe in shock, then turning her head in the direction where it came from. A few dozen feet away from them was one of the creature's, suggesting that it was the one that threw the axe. Binyamin wasted no time in bombarding it with spells, completely obliterating it.

"T-Thank you." Robin mumbled.

"Thank me when the fights over." Binyamin replied, striking down one of the creatures with his sword. Robin got back up and resumed in helping wipe out all of the creatures. The group continued their pattern for a few more minutes, until they found themselves alone. There were no more creatures emerging from the woods, and everything was silent. Then, some rustling was heard near Chrom's side, causing everyone to turn their attention to it. From the bushes emerged the mysterious figure once more, sheathing her sword as she drew near. They stopped in front of Chrom, who simply stared at them.

"Y-you're that person who saved me back there..." Lissa began. "I never got to thank you for what you did, so...thank you!"

"You have saved my sister's life, and I thank you for it." Chrom said. "My name is Chrom. May I ask for yours?"

"...You may call me Marth." the figure replied.

"Marth? as in the hero-king of old?" Chrom asked. "You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a blade?"

"I am not here to talk about me." Marth responded. "This world teeters on the brink of ruination. What you saw was a prelude of whats to come. You have been warned."

As soon as he said his piece, Marth then turned and walked back into the foliage disappearing from view.

"The what is teetering where now?" Lissa called out. "Wait! hold on a second!"

"Not much of a conversationalist, is he?" Robin asked, staring in his direction.

"He is an odd one, I'll say that much." Binyamin replied, sheathing his blade.

"It seems that his skill lies elsewhere. I imagine we'll come to cross paths with him again." Frederick concluded. "For now, though, we must make haste for the capitol."

Everyone nodded in agreement to Frederick's assessment, gathering all of their items and continuing their journey to Ylisstol, traveling for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 2: A Troublesome Journey

It was early morning when the band of Shepherds made it to the capitol. Once they reached the gate, the guards stopped them for a moment, only to realize who it was when they were close. They were immediately let in through the city walls.

"So this the capitol of Ylisse..." Robin murmured, taking in the sights. "I've never seen so many people out and about!"

"It seems as if the capitol has been spared the chaos from the forest." Frederick stated bluntly. "Thank the gods. I see no signs of the quake, which means that it was only within the woods.

"Well, that's certainly a relief!" Lissa beamed.

Just then, they heard a cry from one of the townspeople, announcing the presence of the Exalt. Binyamin looked in the direction the man was indicating, and was slightly surprised by what he saw. In the middle of the now parting crowd was a a young woman of resplendent features, wearing a fine leaf-green robe, a strange golden head ornament, which he could only assume was some type of crown, and a mark on her forehead. She smiled serenely as she waved to the people, who were kept at bay by vigilant guards. What caught Binyamin's eye however was the mark, as it was an exact match with the one on Chrom's right shoulder.

'Which means they must be related in some sense.' Binyamin mentally concluded.

"That is the Exalt, correct? The ruler of your people?" Robin asked.

"Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn." Frederick answered.

"Is it alright for her to be walking amongst commoners?" Robin questioned.

"The Exalt is the symbol of Ylisse itself, that being peace, our finest quality." Frederick explained. "Long ago, the fell dragon threatened to destroy the land, but the first Exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we have fought for then."

"With Plegia's provocations, the people need her." Chrom picked up. "She is a calming presence, when some would otherwise call for war."

"She also makes for a great big sister!" Lissa happily announced.

"Oh, yes, I'm quite sure sh-" Robin began, stopping as she considered what she heard. "Wait, if that's the case, then you're...?

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes." Frederick deadpanned. "You remember Chrom's name, but not his title?"

Robin then blushed slightly at the knight's jest, looking at the three with incredulation.

"You said that you were Shepherds!" she argued.

"And so we are...in a manner of speaking." Chrom said. "We just so happen to have a LOT of sheep."

"C-Chrom! Prince Chrom! Please forgive my horrid manners!" Robin exclaimed, becoming flustered.

"Relax, I don't care much for formalities. Chrom is just fine." Chrom replied, smiling.

"I had a suspicion about where you are in the hierarchy of your little kingdom." Binyamin spoke up. "The Exalt's presence had essentially proved it for me, what with the mark on her head and your shoulder."

"Indeed, Binyamin." Chrom said. "What you see on my shoulder is the Brand of the Exalt, a mark that signifies the pact the first Exalt had made with the divine dragon, and has since passed on through each descendant."

"I see..." Binyamin began. "I'll have to ask more about that later."

"Well, how about we meet up with the Exalt?" Chrom asked. "She is currently making her way to the palace as we speak. Would you like to meet her?"

Robin simply nodded her head as an answer, then everyone turned to Binyamin for his answer.

"I don't see a reason not to, given my current situation." he stated, shrugging his shoulders.

The group then made their way through the streets and into the palace. They navigated through a series of hallways, until they came upon a hallway leading to a large, grandiose doorway, which was currently closed. Frederick pushed open the doors and allowed the others to go in, closing the doors behind him as he entered. As they were walking through the walkway, they spotted Emmeryn near a throne, with a woman in plate armor next to her, most likely a body guard. The Exalt smiled as her siblings approached followed by Frederick and the two strangers.

"Lissa, Chrom, I'm so glad to see you both safe! Welcome home." Emmeryn greeted. "Oh, and good day to you, Frederick. How have you all fared?"

"Well-we wouldn't have to worry about bandits, at least for a while." Chrom explained rubbing his head.

"Wonderful. And what of our people?" Emmeryn asked, concerned.

"Safe as can be, Emm." Chrom responded. "But we are in need of more border guards. The brigands crossed over from Plegia."

"Forgive me, milord." the guard spoke up. "I should have sent some Pegasus knights to help secure the border."

"No need to worry yourself, Phila." Chrom said. "Your duty is the protection of the Exalt."

"Besides, we had plenty of help!" Lissa said, smiling.

"Ah, you speak of your new companions behind you?" Emmeryn asked.

"This is Robin, she fought bravely against the brigands at our side." Chrom introduced, gesturing to Robin. "This is Binyamin, and he helped us save a woman from the brigands leader, and single-handedly took care of reinforcements beforehand. I have therefore decided to make them both Shepherds."

"I see." Emmeryn said, turning to the two new Shepherds. "It seems as if Ylisse owes you both a great, debt. Thank the both of you."

"P-please, milady, the honor is mine, truly!" Robin stammered.

"Think nothing of it." Binyamin answered simply.

"Lady Exalt, forgive me, but I must speak." Frederick stated. "When we have happened upon Robin, she claimed to have lost her memory and has little recollection of her past. The problem is, it is just that, a CLAIM. We cannot rule out the possibility of her being another brigand or possibly even a Plegian spy. "

"Frederick!" Chrom exclaimed, disliking his position.

"The same can be said of Binyamin." Frederick continued, pointing towards the warrior. "He claims to hail from an entirely different continent altogether, one apart from Ylisse and Valm. I have yet to see any evidence to prove his case."

"I see." Emmeryn said. "Yet Chrom has taken them in regardless. Do you trust these two, Chrom?"

"They have proven themselves to be honorable and trustworthy by saving lives." Chrom responded, smiling. "They have my support to their claims."

"Very well, then I shall put my trust in them as well." Emmeryn answered. "But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. It may prove useful in the future."

"Milady." Frederick said, bowing. "Phila, I assume you have reports of the creatures we came across last night."

"Yes, milord. There have been sightings all across Ylisse." Phila replied.

"Chrom, we are about to hold a council." Emmeryn stated. "I was hoping if you could join us."

"Of course, Emm." Chrom said.

With that, Chrom, Phila, Frederick and Emmeryn made their way out of the throne room and to the council.

"Well, I think that's our cue, guys!" Lissa said, smiling. "C'mon, there's a place I want to show you guys."

She then led the two new Shepherds out of the throne room. They walked through more hallways and decorative rooms, until they found themselves outside once more, yet within the palace walls. Lissa then lead the two to an area with equipment of various types strewn about, from rations to weapons to practice dummies.

"This area is the official garrison of the Shepherds!" Lissa announced. "Go on, make yourselves at home."

Immediately some of the people there had started to gather around Lissa, and one particular young woman dressed in fine garments approached her.

"Lissa, oh dear sweet Lissa!" the woman nearly shrieked. "I was practically on pins and needles worrying over you!"

"Oh, hey Maribelle." Lissa responded nonchalantly.

"'Oh hey' yourself!" Maribelle hissed. "I've sprouted fourteen grey hairs worrying about you!"

"Aww, you worry too much." Lissa giggled. "I can handle a battle or two. Though I can do without the bugs and venison barbeque..."

"Hey squirt, where's Chrom?" A blonde haired man with no shirt on asked, approaching the scene. "I bet he had a rough time out there without the Teach and his trusty axe!"

"Teach? Is that what you've come to calling yourself now, Vaike?" Lissa questioned. "Here I thought people were born without wits. It can be taught, too?"

"Hah! Never doubt the Vaike!" Vaike proclaimed. "...Wait, was that an insult?"

Lissa chuckled at Vaike's expense as the man tried to figure out what she meant by that. Then, a lady in light pink plate armor walked upon the group.

"Excuse me, but could you perhaps tell us when Chrom will return?" The woman asked, concern on her face.

"Oh, poor Sumia." Maribelle commented. "She had been beside herself with worry. Her eyes were watching the horizon throughout training. She may receive less bruising with her eyes covered."

"Aww, you worried about big brother, Sumia?" Lissa asked, smiling. "That's so sweet of you."

"W-well, Chrom is our leader, and prince!" Sumia rationalized. "It would be reasonable to become worried."

"So, who's the strangers?" Vaike asked, changing the subject.

"Well, no one's stranger than you Vaike, I'd like to introduce you to Robin an Binyamin!" Lissa said estatically, gesturing to them. "Robin helped us with strategies and tactics, which were really good, so Chrom has appointed her as our tactician. And Binyamin was simply amazing with a sword! Not to mention his extreme skill with magic, and he can even use miracles!"

"Oh yeah? Well, can they do this?" Vaike questioned.

He let out a long and disgusting belch that permeated the air with a rather odorous stench.

"I can say I won't be winning any belching matches, but it's still a pleasure to meet you all." Robin said, covering her nose.

"Same here, I can certainly say I'd be no match against you in the art of belching." Binyamin grimaced, fanning the air in front of him. "As well as be lacking in any grace whatsoever."

"Ugh, really Vaike, must you and your fellow baseborn oafs pollute the air itself with your buffoonery?" Maribelle questioned. "And Binyamin, though you don't mean to, you shouldn't talk to him that way, you'll only serve to encourage him. Especially you, Robin! I'd have thought a lady such as yourself would be cut from finer cloth."

Maribelle then walked off with a 'hmmph', either to attend to other business or simply to get away from Vaike, leaving Binyamin and Robin slightly confused as to what happened.

"Please forgive Maribelle, Robin." Sumia spoke up. "She can be rather slow to warm up to people."

"Or she'll burn up too quickly!" Lissa followed up. "But yeah, she's one to have to take time with."

"I can agree to that." Chrom spoke up, strolling up to the group.

"Glad to see you two are already getting acquainted with the Shepherds."

Upon seeing Chrom, Sumia immediately stepped forward to greet him.

"Ah! - captain, you've returned!" Sumia spoke up. "I-I mean we-" before she could finish her sentence, she tripped upon something, causing her to fall forward. Before she could be personally acquainted with the ground, however, Binyamin reacted by catching her by the shoulders, supporting her until she got back to her feet.

"Sumia!" Chrom exclaimed. "Are you alright? Is it those boots again?"

"No, no! well, yes, but-*sigh*" Sumia said, exasperated. "It's nothing. Thank you Binyamin for earlier, though."

"Ah, don't mention it." Binyamin replied.

"All right then..." Chrom said, turning to the rest of the group. "I've just received word that we'll be traveling to Regna Ferox in the morning."

"Regna Ferox?" Robin asked, confused.

"A unified kingdom north of Ylisse." Sumia answered. "It's inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said."

"Warriors are what they are." Chrom corrected. "We'll be needing their strength to quell this new menace."

"Isn't this a matter of politics?" Robin questioned. "Shouldn't the Exalt be going instead?"

"Under normal circumstances, yes." Chrom explained. "However, given recent events...well, the people would worry should my sister suddenly leave the capitol. So the task has been handed to us."

He looked at the group in front of him before addressing the matter.

"Now, keep in mind that this task is voluntary." he began. "So, if for any re-"

"I volunteer!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Me too! You'll be needing the Teach for such a delicate mission!" Vaike piped up.

"Umm, I'll tag along as well." A man in absurdly large plate armor said meekly.

"I-I, umm..." Sumia stuttered, looking downward.

"Yes, Sumia?" Chrom asked.

"It's just that, this is my first mission..." Sumia stammered. "I'm not sure if I'm ready yet. I'd probably just get in the way."

"Are you sure, Sumia?" Chrom asked. "Well, you could stay behind the main group if we come across any trouble, then just watch and learn? The choice is yours, but some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield."

"Well, if you think that's fine..." Sumia said.

"Just stay by me and you'll be fine." Chrom responded.

"Oh, yes!" Sumia exclaimed excitedly. "I-I mean, yes sir! I'll do just that!"

Chrom nodded his head in satisfaction, then turned his attention to the new recruits.

"How about you two, then?" Chrom asked. "Will you join us?"

"Well, you've appointed me as your tactician for a reason, Chrom." Robin said, smirking. "It would be rather pointless if I didn't tag along."

"Same here." Binyamin chimed in. "Would be a damn shame to not come along. I'd especially love to see these Feroxians. They sound a lot like the Nords back in Tamriel."

"Well, I'm glad to have you two aboard, then." Chrom replied, smiling. "On a side note, I'd like to learn more about your home, Binyamin. It sounds very interesting."

"I'll tell you about on the way there." Binyamin answered.

"Right." Chrom agreed. "Alright, everyone, let's move out!"

The traveling party made their way out of Ylisstol, heading northward towards the nation of Regna Ferox. The group was lead by Chrom and Sumia, with Binyamin, Lissa and Robin following behind them. Frederick was behind them, taking the middle, while Kellam and Vaike were last. Binyamin was currently talking with Chrom and the others about his homeland.

"What would you like to know?" Binyamin asked.

"Well..." Chrom began. "I'd suppose I'll start with what your province and people are like."

"Ah, you wish to know my people's history?" Binyamin inquired. "Very well. I'll start from the beginning. Long ago, thousands of years from now, my people, known as Yokudans, did not live within Hammerfell, or Tamirel for that matter."

"What?" Robin questioned. "Where were they, then?"

"They lived on another continent altogether, albeit one much smaller than Tamriel." Binyamin explained. "This continent was called Yokuda, which my people were named after. The land itself was a harsh, unforgiving wasteland, and this taught my ancestors to embrace strength and perseverance."

"That sounds awful." Lissa spoke aloud. "I take it then your people left because of it."

"No." Binyamin said. "I'll explain soon enough. Anyways, as I said, this environment taught my ancestors to be strong. They have done so by developing and honing their swordsmanship. They became so skilled in the way of the sword that it essentially became their way of life, and thrived because of it."

"So they lived and died by the blade, eh?" Chrom asked. "Sounds like our Feroxian neighbors."

"Well, I wouldn't say so, based on what's been said about them." Binyamin said. "The Yokudans were defined by the art of swordsmanship, by war, by culture, and even by faith."

"Faith?" Lissa asked. "You mean they worshipped their own weapons?"

"Not necessarily." Binyamin stated. "The people saw the sword as a symbol of might from the gods, and their holy practitioners therefore were considered to be the best swordsman. These elite warriors were called the Sword-Singers, and were the most prestigious among Yokudan society. The greatest of the Sword-Singers are figures of legend; the Ansei."

"Ansei?" Robin asked, creasing her brow in confusion.

"In my people's tongue, it means "Saint of the sword."" Binyamin answered. "The most notable amongst them was Frandar Hunding. He was a legendary figure amongst my people, and even to the other people of Tamriel. It was he who lead my ancestors from Yokuda, and to settle on the continent of Tamriel."

"Why would he do that?" Sumia questioned.

"Because due to some great calamity, the continent of Yokuda was swallowed by the ocean." Binyamin replied morosely.

"What?" Chrom inquired, shocked by what he heard.

"No one knows for sure what happened, but my people say it was due to a civil war that occurred beforehand." Binyamin explained. "Anyways, after Yokuda was claimed by the sea, my ancestors, under Frandar Hunding, made landfall in what would later be called Hammerfell. It was, much like Yokuda, a desert wasteland filled with dangers. My ancestors were not deterred, however, and quickly tamed the land, slaying any beasts that would otherwise harm them. After my people claimed the land, we quickly set our borders and warded off our neighbors, prefering to live independently from everyone else."

"Why would they not want to work with the neighboring provinces? It seems like it would be a good idea to me." Lissa asked.

"My ancestors were a proud people, Lissa." Binyamin replied. "They valued self sufficiency highly, regarding the other races as weak and unworthy of attention. That is, until the Empire came and conquered Hammerfell."

"Empire?" Chrom asked, sounding concerned.

"Yes, the Empire, led by a man known as Tiber Septim, who would go on to conquer all the provinces, uniting Tamriel under one banner." Binyamin said. "However, he feared that the greatest challenge would be conquering Hammerfell. That was not the case, however. Before Tiber Septim and his legion stepped foot upon Hammerfell, the land and it's people were devastated by civil war."

"What?" Robin questioned, staring at Binyamin in shock. "What would cause them to go to war with each other?"

"Political matters, I'm afraid." Binyamin responded bitterly. "You see, upon settling the land, the people essentially split into two groups; the Crowns and the Forebearers. The Forebearers are the group of Yokudans that landed in Hammerfell first, making way and conquering the territory for the Crowns, who are essentially the nobles and royals that came later. The Forebearers came into contact with the native people, and saw their potential, both for economic purposes and in fighting prowess. They were more open minded and wished to be more open with the natives, but the Crowns did not wish to do so, seeing such an action as something that will lead them astray from their traditions and values. They have waged war against each other as a result."

Binyamin sighed as he recalled the history lessons of his people. He remembered them well, as they were apart of his studies to become a great warrior.

"Goodness, I'm sorry to hear that, Binyamin." Robin said comfortingly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, don't worry a about it." Binyamin stated. "Its history now at this point. The two groups have come together since then. All it would take for that to happen is a common enemy, it would seem."

"What do you m-" Lissa began, but was interrupted as Chrom brought the group to a halt, hearing something coming from behind them. They turned to see three individuals running up to them, two of whom wore plated armor and held spears, while the other one wore leather and wielded a bow.

"Oh, thank goodness we made it in time!" One of them breathed out, exhausted from running.

"Stahl? Sully?" Chrom asked, addressing the armored units. "Did you come here to join us?"

"Yes, sir. We came as soon as we heard." Sully responded. "We had received word that you had left in the morning, and came as fast as possible."

"No kidding." Stahl complained. "I had to skip breakfast in order to keep up!"

Lissa turned to look over at Vaike with an annoyed scowl.

"Vaike, you're the one who was supposed to tell everyone about the mission." She deadpanned. "Did you forget to tell them about our mission?"

"The Vaike never forgets!" Vaike proclaimed. "I just don't always remember, is all."

Everyone stared at Vaike with complete unamusement as a result of what he said.

"Ugh..." Lissa groaned. "I swear, you'd end up forgetting your own name if you weren't constantly spouting it out! Speaking of memory, did you remember to bring your axe this time?"

"Hey! That was one time!" Vaike retorted. "Well...twice, but training sessions don't count! See, I've got it right here. Well, it's good to have you here, Stahl ol' buddy."

"That makes one of us at least." Stahl sighed.

"So, you're Stahl then. Its a pleasure to meet you." Robin said, offering a smile.

"Right. Robin, Binyamin, this is Stahl, and the other one here is Sully. They are some of our finest units." Chrom explained, introducing them.

"Hey." Sully said nonchalantly.

"Its nice to make both of your acquaintances." Stahl said, smiling. "Miriel, one our mages, told us that there were two new Shepherds. In our ranks. She should catch up soon."

The group, after making acquaintances, got ready to continue on their journey. However, as they were nearing a bridge, they found themselves surrounded by dozens of the creatures that attacked them before.

"Curses!" Chrom swore. "The Risen have already spread this far?"

"What in Ruptga's is a Risen?" Binyamin questioned.

"We needed a name for this threat, so the council gave them one." Frederick explained.

"Remember what we're up against, people!" Chrom shouted.

"Hah! They'll remember the Vaike when I drive my a-" Vaike began.

He stopped mid-sentence as he tried to find his axe.

"My axe! I can't find my axe!" He exclaimed.

"This isn't the time for games, Vaike." Chrom warned.

"I'm serious!" Vaike said. "I just had it here a second ago!"

"Keep to the rear, then, for the battle is nigh!" Chrom replied.

He turned to Robin in order to consult with her.

"Alright Robin, whats the plan?" Chrom inquired.

"Hmm..." Robin hummed. "I think that our units should pair up, as a means of covering our weak spots by providing support."

"I see." Chrom said. "Alright, Frederick, you're with me."

"Of course, milord." Frederick responded.

"As much as I dislike it, I'll watch over the rookie here." Sully said, gesturing to the archer, who smiled dreamily and nodded his head.

"Guess that means me and Lissa will be together, then." Stahl stated, standing next to Lissa.

"Right. Binyamin, you won't mind pairing up with me again, right?" Robin asked.

"Wouldnt mind whatsoever." Binyamin replied, smirking.

Robin smiled in response, before turning her attention to the Risen. They slowly drew closer in droves, then suddenly bursting with speed, splitting ing smaller groups. Five went straight for Chrom and Frederick, engaging them in heavy combat. Three went after Stahl and Lissa. Stahl jumped in front of the princess, taking a blow from an axe wielding Risen in the process. He yelled in pain, but quickly retaliated with a downward stroke, cleaving the monster's head. When it lay dead, the other two quickly descended upon them. Before they could act any further, though, Sully jumped in and impaled one of them with her spear, the archer taking out the other with an arrow shot through the head.

"Thanks for the assist!" Stahl stated gratefully.

"Don't mention it." Sully said simply, turning away.

Soon after, another five Risen rushed forwards, attacking Binyamin and Robin, this time with a handful of archers. Robin quickly dispatched one with a Thunder spell, cutting down another with her sword. Binyamin raised his hands, electricity coursing through his palms as he aimed for two Risen. He fired two powerful streams of lightning at them, reducing them to ash in moments. Robin looked in shock as he did the same for the archers, destroying them in seconds.

'How is he doing that without a tome?' Robin though to herself. 'What kind of magic does he know?'

Any further thoughts were interuppted when she saw one remaining Risen rushing at him to his right, Binyamin apparently none the wiser. She stepped in and deflected the Beast's strike with her sword, which she plunged into it's chest, killing it. Binyamin turned and saw what she had done, turning to her with a look of gratitude.

"My thanks, Lady Robin." Binyamin stated.

Robin lightly blushed when she heard him call her lady.

"S-sure, no problem." She responded meekly.

Binyamin then jumped in front of her, blocking an arrow with his shield. He jutted his hand forth and shot a fireball at a small group of Risen archers, obliterating them in a massive explosion. Robin gawked at him for a moment, before sighing.

"I really need to figure out how your magic works." she muttered.

"Perhaps I could show you sometime." Binyamin replied. "For now, use what you know."

Once the nearest Risen were cleared, they marched forward to the bridge, finding more blockading it.

"These seem to be the last of them." Chrom said. "Lets cut them down!"

"You got it, boss!" Vaike spoke up, brandishing an axe.

"Wait, when did-?" Lissa began.

She wasnt able to finish her sentence though, as Vaike brazenly charged forward, raising his axe over his head to cleave one of the Risens heads off. The other Risen immediately started swarming him, taking blows from his axe swings in the process.

"Damn that fool." Robin grumbled, opening her spellbook. "Let's give him support!"

The other warriors charged into battle against the Risen, cutting down the ones nearest Vaike. Binyamin cleaved through three Risen with one slash of his blade, which released a blast of radiant energy, burning the Risen forces and causing them to flee.

"The enemy has been routed!" Binyamin yelled, holding up his sword, "finish them off while they flee!"

The other Shepherds wasted no time chasing them down and killing them. As soon as every last Risen was slain, the Shepherds took a moment to recuperate. A few members were currently scolding Vaike for his recklessness, especially Lissa, who made sure he had an earful of what she had to say.

"Where did you even get your axe, Vaike?" Lissa questioned. "I thought you said you lost it."

"That would be my doing." A feminine voice spoke up, gaining the group's attention. "I found it laying beside a tree, and figured someone misplaced it."

The voice originated from a woman in long robes, wearing a pointed hat and wide rimmed spectacles. She looked over the group inquisitively, before setting her eyes on Vaike.

"I made sure to return to the buffoon, before warning him of what will happen if he misplaced it again."

"Oh, Miriel!" Stahl exclaimed. "I'm glad you were able to make it. For a second, I thought you weren't coming."

"I was uninformed of the fact that the party had left this morning, so I came as soon as possible." Miriel explained.

Lissa glared at Vaike once more, causing the man to look away sheepishly. Miriel turned her attention to Binyamin, staring at him with an inquisitive curiosity. Binyamin caught her staring, feeling a little irked from her gaze.

"Can I help you, miss?" He asked.

"I would like to know more about your magic." Miriel replied. "From what I have seen, you have fought like a warrior, yet you were also able to cast spells."

"Umm, that doesn't really seem like anything special. Robin here could do the same thing." Binyamin pointed out, gesturing to Robin at his side.

"Indeed, but something caught my eye when I saw you doing so." Miriel said. "When you were casting spells, you weren't holding any spellbooks."

"Wait, what?" Binyamin questioned.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, it is rather odd that you weren't using one." Robin chimed in. "Just how different is your magic compared to ours?"

"Apparently really different if you ask me." Lissa spoke up. "I still can't figure out how you're able to use miracles without a staff."

The three women stared at the warrior expectantly, wishing for an explanation. Binyamin sighed as he started rummaging through his pack. He pulled out three books, two of a grey-brown color with a fiery symbol on their covers, the third sporting a gold color with a bird as it's symbol.

"These are spellbooks from my land." Binyamin explained. "Two of them are Destruction type spells, while the third is a Restoration type spell."

"Restoration?" Lissa asked, looking at the gold book.

"Healing and light magic, essentially." Binyamin said, handing the book to her. "Go ahead and read it."

Lissa looked at him incredulously, before looking down at the book. She opened the book to look inside, only for the book to light up and disappear in a flash of light. Lissa stumbled back in shock, rubbing her eyes as if they were irritated.

"What happened?!" Robin exclaimed, looking at Lissa worryingly.

"She has just learned the novice level Restoration spell called Heal." Binyamin elaborated. "Once you open the book, the spell will automatically be ingrained into your mind, destroying the book in the process."

"What is this weird feeling I'm having in my head?" Lissa questioned, rubbing her temples.

"That would be the Magicka that you have unlocked." Binyamin answered.

"Magicka?" Miriel inquired.

"It is what my people understand as the magical energy required to cast spells." Binyamin said. "Everyone has Magicka, though many have lived their lives without using it. Their is a finite well of Magicka that people can draw upon within themselves that, once depleted, will take some time to replenish. People can increase their Magicka through practice and time using spells."

"So then I just..?" Lissa began, holding her hand.

It began to glow in a golden light that coalesced around her entire body.

"Whoa..." Lissa whispered.

"So, anyone could essentially learn magic where your from?" Robin asked.

"Pretty much." Binyamin said. "Though there are those who are better at it than others, like with any skill."

"So, what about those two books you are holding?" Miriel inquired, pointing at the two in his hands.

"These are two of the three novice level Destruction spells." Binyamin replied. "One allows the user to spew a stream of flame from their hand, while the other does the same, except with electricity. They are called 'Flames' and 'Sparks', respectively."

He looked at the two magicians before him, looking into their curious eyes before asking

"So which do you want, then? I only have these two on me, just so you know."

"What?" Robin asked, bewildered by his question.

"I said which do you want?" Binyamin repeated.

"I'll take the Flames spell." Miriel said.

"Here you go, then." Binyamin replied, handing her a tome. She then made her way away from the two, going off to somewhere quiet in order to study the tome.

"I-wha-you..." Robin sputtered, looking at the both of them incredulously.

She sighed and simply took the other tome that Binyamin was offering.

"Alright, I may as well take you up on your offer, then." She murmured, opening the tome. As soon as she opened the book, her mind was flooded with arcane knowledge as the spell was burned into her mind. She gasped as she dropped the book not the ground, clutching her head as it was feeling strange. It wasn't painful or unpleasant, but rather empowering, as if she had become stronger in some way. The book that she dropped dissipated into a pile of ashes before her, before being blown off by the wind.

"Why don't you try it out for yourself, Robin?" Binyamin inquired.

"Umm, alright, then." Robin said, shaking her head.

She stretched her hand forward to an open field, summoning forth the magical energy within her. She felt the same strange sensation within her mind, a slight tingling feeling at the back of her head. Her fingertips began crackling with electric power, and she shot forth a stream of lightning from her palm, striking a tree a dozen feet away from her. The trunk of the tree began to burn from Robins electric current, and she cut off the flow of energy before she set it ablaze.

"Well done, Lady Robin." Binyamin praised, clapping his hands for her.

Robin lightly blushed when she heard him call her lady again, as well as praising her.

"Thank you, Sir Binyamin. Your words do me great honor." Robin replied, bowing slightly to him.

"Aye. With a shrewd mind for swordplay, strategy, and the arcane arts, you must surely be some kind of prodigy." Binyamin continued, giving her a kind smile.

"A-again, thank you for your kind words." Robin stammered, looking away as her blush darkened.

"Alright, everyone, we're going to move out in the next five minutes. " Chrom called out. "Make sure you're fully prepared when we do."

Binyamin turned to Chrom as he finished his announcement, before turning back to Robin.

"I guess we better get ready then, Lady Robin." Binyamin spoke before gathering his items. "Hopefully we won't run into more trouble on the way to this Regna Ferox."

"Indeed, Sir Binyamin." Robin replied, her blush receding. "I wonder what Regna Ferox will be like, though."

"I suppose we'll find out soon enough." Binyamin said. Once the Shepherds had gotten their items gathered, they continued on their way to Regna Ferox. As they marched onwards, however, they heard something strange.

"What is that?" Lissa questioned, furrowing her brow.

"It sounds like the cries of a horse." Binyamin commented. "It's coming from over there."

He pointed to a large boulder forty meters away from their position.

"Lets check it out." Chrom said.

With that, the group went over to investigate the boulder, checking what was behind it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Lissa asked.

Before the group stood a horse, one decorated in armor. Something that caught Binyamin's eye however was the fact that it had wings, much like a bird's. He had never seen a horse with wings before, the closest thing he could compare it to was the unicorn he found in the forests of Cyrodiil, but that was essentially just a horse with a horn on it's head.

"Yeah, that's a pegasus alright." Chrom answered. "Seems to me that it's hurt. Let's have a look here..."

Chrom approached the creature, only for I to frightfully lash out at him.

"WHOA! Easy there, girl, easy!" Chrom exclaimed, drawing back.

"Captain, a moment, please!" Sumia called out.

She rushed over to him, but had tripped over a rock and fell face first into the ground. She picked herself up and dusted herself off, apparently unharmed.

"Sumia! Are you alright? Is it those boots again?" Chrom asked, concerned.

"No! I mean yes! I mean...(sigh)." Sumia responded, exasperated.

"Well come no further, then. This beast I crazed!" Chrom warned.

"It's alright, captain. I can handle this." Sumia said. "Shhhh...its okay, I won't hurt you. You'll be okay."

She petted the winged horse soothingly, causing it to whinny softly, finally calming down.

"Shhh..." Sumia soothed, caressing the pegasus's mane.

"Wow." Robin whispered. "How did she manage to calm it so quickly?"

"That's so incredible Sumia!" Lissa squealed.

"I've never seen anything like this." Chrom spoke, smiling.

"Oh, it's nothing, really." Sumia stated. "I just have a way with animals, it seems."

"I should say so!" Chrom agreed.

"Alright, you guys should go on ahead, I'll take care of her wounds." Sumia said.

"We can wait for you, Sumia." Chrom said.

"Thank you, but I'll manage." Sumia replied. "Time is precious, especially when all of Ylisse is in peril."

"Well, alright, then. Take care of yourself Sumia." Chrom said.

After that, Chrom and the Shepherds reorganized themselves and continued on their way to Regna Ferox, entering into a frozen tundra within an hour's travel. Several of the Shepherds started shivering from the biting cold of the lands, Lissa especially.

"Brrrrr! Frebrick, I'm f-freebing!" Lissa shivered, holding her arms together.

"Be sure to stand beside my horse, milady. She'll shelter you from the wind." Frederick said, chuckling.

Soon the group has come across a massive fortress, slowly approaching the main gate.

"So this I the fortress?" Robin asked, staring at the gate.

"Indeed. This is the Longfort. It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox." Chrom explained.

"The Khans that rule over Ferox have grown rather wary of foreigners." Frederick stated.

"I imagine this is due to Plegian influence?" Binyamin spoke up.

"That is likely the case." Frederick agreed. "However, don't mistake lack of hospitality for open hostility. It's a simple matter of diplomacy."

"Well, negotiations aren't exactly my strong suit, but I'll do my best for Ylisse." Chrom stated. "Remember everyone, your actions reflect back on Ylisse."

As they approached the gate, a voice called out to them.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A feminine voice spoke. A woman clad in heavy plated armor appeared above the gate.

"In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans!" Chrom shouted, approaching the gate.

"Not another step, lad! I've lancers at the ready!" The woman replied.

"Hold milady! We are not your enemy!" Frederick spoke up. "Exalt Emmeryn herself has sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest."

"My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!" The woman shouted.

"B-brigand? Now see here-" Frederick began.

"You think you're the first "Ylisseans" to try and gain entry?" The woman interuppted. "I have authority to fell such imposters where they stand."

"How dare you!" Frederick snarled. "You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the Exalts own blood!"

"Ha! And I'm the queen of Valm." The voice jeered. "You are aware that impersonating royalty is a capital offense, right? Hmm...perhaps we shall settle this the Feroxi way, then."

The woman turned her attention to Chrom.

"You fla to be the prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!" She challenged.

"Ergh...Emmeryn won't like this at all." Chrom began. "Please, good lady, if you would just listen-"

"I've heard enough!" The woman roared "Attack!"

Suddenly, the guards appeared above the gates and hurled their spears down on the group. Most have managed to evade, except for Chrom, Binyamin and Robin. Binyamin raised his shield and stepped in front of Robin to protect her, but realized Chrom was exposed.

"Chrom, get behind me!" He shouted.

The spears were already upon him, however, and he didn't have time to evade. He raised his arms above his head and gritted his teeth. Suddenly, Chrom was swept off his feet as the spears fell upon the ground he had stood upon. Binyamin and the other Shepherds looked up in awe as they spotted Chrom in the air, riding upon a pegasus, with Sumia reining it. Binyamin stared wide eyed at the display, then smiled as they landed. Chrom hopped off of the pegasus with Sumia following him.

"Oh, captain, I'm so relieved I made it in time." Sumia stated, holding a hand to her chest.

"That goes double for me, Sumia!" Chrom responded, visibly relieved.

"That was so amazing, Sumia!" Lissa said excitedly.

"Perhaps we should turn our attention to the Feroxians?" Frederick said.

"Chrom, there coming!" Robin warned.

"Alright, the Feroxi way it is then!" Chrom exclaimed.

The Shepherds took up battle formations as the Feroxians emerged from the side gates, flanking them.

"Seems they've got us in a pincer maneuver." Binyamin spoke up, eyeing the Feroxians.

"That means we'll have to divide our ranks to ward each side." Robin added grimly. "We'll have to let them come to us."

"Maybe not." Binyamin said.

"Whay do you mean, Binyamin?" Robin questioned.

Binyamin turned to Chrom.

"No killing them, correct?" Binyamin asked.

"I'd prefer we don't, yes." Chrom answered.

"Alright, I know a few spells that can help with that." Binyamin said. "However, I'll need someone to draw their attention away from me as I prepare them."

He turned his attention to Robin.

"You think you can help me, Lady Robin?" he asked.

"I think I can manage." Robin replied, drawing her sword.

"I'll provide assistance as well." Chrom stated, stepping forward.

"As am I, milord." Frederick said, standing beside him.

"Alright, we'll take care of things on this side, the rest of you hold the others off!" Robin commanded.

The other Shepherds nodded, turning their attention to the other Feroxians. The Feroxians charged at Binyamins group, which prompted Robin and the others to jump in defense. Binyamin channeled the Magicka within him, creating an orb of green light I each hand. He shot his hands forward, casting the orbs into the enemy. Two were hit, suddenly ceasing momentum as they skid across the ground. The other Feroxians stopped in their tracks, looking at their fallen brethren in shock before they were frozen up as well.

"Hurry now!" Binyamin yelled. "Knock them out while they're still paralyzed!"

The others nodded and went forward, knocking each one out with blunt force. Robin turned to Binyamin with a questioning look.

"What was that just now?" she asked.

"Paralysis, an expert level Alteration spell." Binyamin promptly answered. "Let's deal with the rest of these Feroxians, Lady Robin."

Binyamin turned and fired spells at the other Feroxians, paralyzing them and allowing the Shepherds to finish them off quickly. The Shepherds gathered together and entered the fortress through the west side, defeating enemies left and right. Binyamin hurled Paralysis spells at the enemy, while Robin used a combination of Thunder and Sparks to electrify them into unconsciousness. Chrom slammed the side of his blade into Feroxian heads like a club, leaving them knocked out. As the Shepherds fought their way to the center of the fortress grounds, the armored woman from before stepped forward.

"Hold it!" The woman yelled. "You must fight me! I, Raimi, captain of the Longfort patrol guards, will test your word through combat!"

"Lady Raimi, please, we don't wish to bring more harm to your guard." Chrom began. "We don't need to fight."

"I will not accept no for an answer, brigand!" Raimi said stubbornly.

Chrom sighed as he rubbed his brow in frustration.

"I guess she won't listen to words." he surmised.

"Don't worry, captain, I'll be sure to make her see reason." Binyamin spoke up.

Chrom looked at Binyamin incredulously.

"You would wish to face her, Binyamin?" Chrom inquired.

"By myself, preferably." Binyamin replied. "I'll make sure not to kill her."

Binyamin stepped forth to Raimi, who narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're the most troubling out of your group, with all of your strange spells." Raimi muttered. "You would challenge me on your own?"

"Indeed I shall, captain Raimi." Binyamin spoke confidently. "I won't even use any magic, or even my blade."

This proposal shocked the Shepherds, who were trying to figure why he would put himself at such a disadvantage.

"You intend to face me with nothing but a shield?" Raimi questioned. "You must be very brave or very foolish."

Binyamin said nothing as he took a battle stance, holding his shield up.

"Let our battle sound out the truth of your words!"Raimi roared.

She charged forward, driving her javelin at Binyamin. The Dragonborn swiftly blocked her attack, then blocked another aimed at his side. Raimi continued jabbing at Binyamin, trying to find a weak spot in his defense. As the two fought, Robin was trying to figure out what Binyamin was trying to pull off. She then noticed that his shield was glowing, and for every strike it took, it glowed brighter.

"What in the world...?" Robin whispered, confused.

Binyamin raised his shield to block an overhead swing from Raimi, delivering a punch to her face. The blow sent her tumbling backwards, gripping her jaw in pain. Binyamin smirked, for now he could use Auriel's Shield to its fullest effect. His shield, now radiating with light, was brought in front of him as he took a running stance. He then bolted forward, charging at Raimi at surprisingly high speeds. He slammed shield first into Raimi's abdomen, before knocking her off her feet by the shields effect, unleashing a burst of light and a booming sound similar to the roar of thunder. The resulting charge sent Raimi flying, crashing hard into a wall four dozen feet away from the center, leaving a massive crack. Everyone witnessing the event went wide eyed and slack jawed by what they saw. The center was silent save for the billowing wind. Raimi groaned loudly, trying to get back on her feet, but stopped as an audible pop was heard, making everyone cringe as she fell on her hands and knees. Binyamin approached Raimi, stretching out his hand, then enveloping her in radiant gold light. Raimi blinked at what happened, then looked up at Binyamins in bewilderment. Binyamin smiled as he offered his hand to her.

"Sorry about that." Binyamin said. "Just felt like I needed to make sure you got the facts straight in our fight."

"You..." Raimi began, then took Binyamins hand and got back to her feet. "You were right. You are with the Ylissean royalty."

She turned her attention to Chrom as he walked forward.

"I apologize for my actions earlier, Prince Chrom. I truly mistook you for brigand imposters. But no frauds could ever wage a battle like you and your group have!" Raimi said, bowing her head to him. "I will send word of your arrival to the capitol and escort you there personally."

"That would be most appreciated, thank you." Chrom replied, offering a small smile.

She then walked off, giving Binyamin a cursory glance before moving forward.

"Wow, her whole demeanor changed." Robin said.

"In Regna Ferox, strength speaks louder than words." Frederick explained. "I should have known better than to overestimate the power of diplomacy here."

"Speaking of strength..." Robin began, looking at Binyamin. "What was that you did back then? You nearly sent her flying through a wall!"

"Oh, that would be my shield, Auriel's Shield." Binyamin said, holding up his shield. "It allows me to absorb the strike of an enemy's attacks and release it in the form of a powerful shockwave."

"Auriel?" Lissa asked.

"Basically the elven interpretation of Akatosh, the Dragon God of Time." Binyamin explained.

"So, wait..." Robin began. "You mean to tell us that you're wielding some kind of divine relic?"

"Well, yes." Binyamin said nonchalantly. "The circumstances in which I had gotten this amazing shield though comes with a long story. The same thing applies to the blade at my side, Dawnbreaker."

He gestures to the shining sword on his right side.

"So that's what your sword is named?" Chrom asked. "Fitting."

"I swear, the more I get to know you, the more out of this world you sound." Robin sighed.

'You're more right about that statement than you realize, Lady Robin.' Binyamin thought to himself.

"In any case, we should get going." Chrom spoke up. "We wouldn't want to keep the Khans waiting."

The Shepherds nodded in agreement, gathering their gear and following after Raimi into the palace grounds.


End file.
